Chez Ollivander
by Eleann
Summary: Lorsque Blaise Zabini pousse la porte de chez Garrick Ollivander, il vient évidemment chercher une baguette. Mais pas quand on est si bien né, on ne veut pas n'importe quelle baguette, on en veut une aussi pure et fière que nous. C'est fou ce qu'une baguette peut vous apprendre son une personne!


**Bonjour à tous,**

**Si certains parmi vous l'ignore je vous le dis: j'aime les Serpentard, qu'on les connaisse bien ou pas et je me susi découvert un réel intérêt pour un personnage dont on ne sait quasiment rien Blaise Zabini.**

**C'est le deuxième OS que j'écris avec ce perso en principal j'espère que ça vous plaira =)**

**Bonne lecture**

_**Eleann'**_

* * *

Posée sur le comptoir, je regardais la plume à laquelle Garrick m'avait fait ordonner de noter le nom d'Hannah Abbot dans la colonne correspondante à sa propre baguette lorsque j'entendis le carillon de ma porte tinter. Machinalement je me préparais à sonder le nouvel arrivant, comme allait sans doute me le demander Garrick à l'aide d'une forme silencieuse de communication que j'étais la seule à comprendre.

Il était très droit, le visage dur malgré son jeune âge, sa peau foncée par un métissage des sangs noir et blanc. Son sang, parlons-en, tout en lui, de ses vêtements plus qu'onéreux à son regard froid, de son attitude fière à l'absence de pli sur sa robe grise criait la pureté de ce sang qui faisait sa fierté.

Il avança d'un pas lent et mesurer alors que les deux adultes qui semblaient l'accompagner l'observaient depuis l'extérieur de la boutique.

L'attitude d'un homme vous donne déjà des indications sur sa personne à l'instant où il franchit le pas de votre porte et celui qui venait de faire tinter le carillon de ichez Ollivander/i était l'un de ses hommes fiers et présomptueux. Son sourire le laissait penser suffisant et orgueilleux et pourtant il imposait une certaine forme de respect malgré son jeune âge.

Onze ans et déjà l'assurance d'un homme de vingt.

Des airs de grande société et l'allure qui va avec.

J'entends les pas de mon maître et sa main m'empoigne pendant que je lui fais part de mes constations sur le jeune homme. Aussitôt il sourit en déclarant :

— Monsieur Zabini, c'est un plaisir de vous voir.

Le jeune homme répondit d'un simple hochement de tête et alors qu'il faisait quelques pas plus en avant dans la boutique je sentis mes semblables – bien rangées dans leurs écrins de soie et soigneusement posées sur leur étagère – réagir à sa présence.

Je sentais les différentes réactions des baguettes alentours.

Le bois de charme de la première rangée – la plus proche de nous – semblait totalement hermétique au nouveau venu, il n'en était pas de même pour les autres.

Les cornouillers tentaient de se rétracter sur eux même comme pour échapper au jeune homme alors que le bois d'orme entreposé un peu plus loin, semblait vouloir s'approcher de Blaise Zabini par n'importe quel moyen.

Moi, baguette de trente centimètres, très flexible, en bois de charme, je sentais leur désir de s'extirper des étagère de bois confortables pour venir tester ce sorcier bien-né.

Je fis part de mes constations à Garrick qui s'éloigna aussitôt de son client pour s'emparer d'une de mes congénères, en bois d'orme, très peu flexible mais pas totalement rigide, cette baguette portait dans chacune de ses courbes la noblesse de son bois.

D'un geste sûr, Garrick Ollivander, présenta le bâton au jeune homme. Celui-ci s'approcha mais jamais il ne tendit la main vers le bois, il se contenta d'observer, et malgré l'absence de contact, je sentais le conflit se formait entre la baguette et le sorcier. Refusant chacun de laisser l'autre dominer, leur égos trop prononcer pour s'associer.

Non le bois d'orme n'était pas pour un homme tel que Blaise Zabini, un petit homme qui en deviendrait sans nul doute un grand – qui en avait au moins les ambitions.

— Non.

C'est le seul mot que dit l'enfant, après il se contenta de se désintéresser de cette baguette pourtant magnifique et qui aurait fait la fierté de sa famille.

Du bois d'orme, une marque de noblesse depuis des siècles, bien que ce soit une légende, il serait stupide de croire que cette image n'avait plus aucun poids dans l'idéologie sang-pur.

Ce gamin, venait tout juste de la rejeter sans autre forme de procès.

Ma moitié, mon maître entièrement dévoué, ne semblait pourtant pas vexé, comme si lui aussi avait entendu le choc de leurs personnalités trop affirmées.

Il rangea la baguette dans son écrin de soie et réfléchie à une baguette qui pourrait convenir.

Il semblait évident, aussi bien pour Garrick que moi, que la baguette de cet enfant devait être très peu flexible et il venait encore une fois de le prouver en refusant un ouvrage d'une qualité exceptionnelle.

Blaise Zabini ne plierait pas le genou devant un bâton de bois, il fallait donc trouver son égal, une baguette avec laquelle il pourrait développer sa magie mais aussi qui accepterait sa fierté et qui arriverait à lui imposait son propre égo.

Le manège du jeune homme dura une vingtaine de minute : le maître des lieux lui présenter une baguette, Blaise approchait et sans même tendre la main vers elle il la refusait en faisant quelques pas en arrière.

C'était une situation que je n'avais pas vu depuis longtemps, au fil des siècles les sorciers semblaient avoir compris et acceptés que c'était bien la baguette qui choisissait son sorcier et non l'inverse, pourtant l'enfant qui se tenait devant moi n'essayer aucune des baguettes proposées, il se contentait de les refuser, comme s'il attendait de tomber sur celle qui lui plaisait.

Le Cerisier au cœur fait en crin de licorne autant que l'Aubépine associée au ventricule de dragon, toutes les propositions furent rejetait de la même manière. Et je ne pouvais même pas en blâmer le jeune homme puisque dès que ma moitié lui tendait une baguette, je sentais que ce ne serait pas celle-là, il avait une personnalité trop affirmée pour chacune des propositions de Garrick.

Arrivant sans doute aux mêmes conclusions que moi, Monsieur Ollivander finit par s'éloigner dans un rayon, il revint quelques secondes plus tard, six nouvelles boites dans les mains.

— Monsieur Zabini, n'oubliez pas que c'est la baguette qui vous choisit, alors essayez celles-ci s'il vous plaît.

— Elle peut me choisir, une fois que j'en aurais fait de même. Alors de me donnez pas d'ordre Monsieur, répondit froidement ce petit homme d'un mètre cinquante.

Le commerçant décida de ne rien répondre, il ouvrit alors une boite et déclara :

— Voici l'une de mes dernières créations, il s'agit d'une baguette de trente et un centimètres en bois ébène, totalement inflexible et son cœur est une plume de phoenix. Elle est absolument unique et je ne doute pas qu'elle fera des merveilles dans les mains d'un sorcier adéquat. On dit que l'ébène est fidèle à son propriétaire autant que celui-ci l'est à ses convictions.

La baguette sembla interpeller le jeune homme qui pour la première fois amorça un geste de la main pour s'en saisir mais avant que ses doigts n'entre en contact avec le bois noir, il recula et lâcha le même « Non » qui commençait à exaspérer le sorcier que j'avais moi-même choisi des dizaines d'années auparavant.

L'érable n'eut pas plus de succès. De même que l'orme, l'érable montrait pourtant une place importante dans la société et il était dit un peu partout à travers le monde que les sorciers qui avaient le mieux réussi leur vie avait une baguette faite de ce bois.

Mais cela n'avait pas empêcher le métisse de la renvoyer dans son écrin avec la même rudesse que les autres.

Il ne restait à présent plus que quatre boîtes sur le comptoir. Avec une infini précaution, Garrick extirpa une magnifique baguette finement ouvragée.

Elle avait été sculptée dans l'atelier se situant dans l'arrière boutique et jamais je n'avais vu Garrick passait autant de temps sur une seule pièce.

— Du bois d'acacia, très rarement utilisée pour les baguettes parce que leur puissance est latente, et qu'il faut un sorcier très doué pour qu'elle daigne la développer. Son cœur est un fait en nerf de dragon.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage du jeune homme pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait poussé la porte. Sans la moindre hésitation, et sous le regard surpris de ma moitié, Blaise Zabini s'empara de la baguette.

Garrick était prêt à ranger les autres boîtes quand la voix encore fluette de son client le rappela :

— On s'approche mais ce n'est pas encore ça.

Comme pour confirmer ce qu'il disait, l'enfant fit un ample geste de la main et une grosse flamme apparu dans le bocal vide posé près du comptoir. Instinctivement, Garrick me pointa sur le feu et me demanda de l'éteindre. Ce que je fis sans difficultés.

Le jeune Zabini reposa la baguette calmement comme s'il savait parfaitement ce qu'allait faire la baguette et transperça le vieux marchant de son regard couleur ébène, comme pour lui dire « continuez ».

— Il reste du Cèdre, du Cyprès ou du Tremble, déclara Ollivander en ouvrant une a une les boîtes restantes. Les trois ont un cœur en ventricule de dragon et elles sont toutes trois totalement inflexible. Leur taille varie entre vingt-sept centimètres pour le Cyprès et trente quatre pour le Cèdre.

» On dit que le Cyprès était le bois des chevaliers au Moyen-âge, celle des ambitieux en quêtes de grandeur et des audacieux capable de tout pour arriver à leurs fins.

» Le Cèdre, lui est dit d'une loyauté sans faille envers son propriétaire si celui-ci est perspicace et rusé, une excellente baguette de duelliste.

» Enfin le Tremble, c'est le bois que j'utilise le moins car très peu de sorcier possède les capacités de détenir une baguette pareille. Son bois blanc intrigue, fascine, hypnotise et cela rend le tout très appréciable quand il s'agit de jeter des enchantements, mais ce n'est pas tout, elle est également particulièrement réactive ce qui lui permet d'être également une magnifique arme de combat. Il est dit que le Tremble choisis les âmes déterminées, qui rêvent d'autre chose que du monde actuel.

Le jeune homme se tenait bien droit devant les trois baguettes, il caressa leur bois du bout de ses doigts fins et sourit.

Sans s'attarder sur les ornements des bois de Cèdre et de Cyprès, il s'empara de la baguette blanche en bois de Tremble. Elle n'avait aucune sculpture gravée dans son bois clair, de taille moyenne, et aurait pu s'appeler simplicité et pourtant c'est celle-ci qu'avait choisi Blaise Zabini.

La question était maintenant de savoir si ce choix était réciproque. Lorsque le vent chaud empli la pièce, le doute n'était plus permis. Ce jeune homme a la peau plus foncé que la plupart des sorciers aurait une baguette en bois blanc.

Chacun semblait avoir trouvé son égal, le choc qu'avait été la présentation de l'orme n'était face à celui que fut celui de la rencontre entre le bois de Tremble et Blaise Zabini.

Sans rien dire, l'enfant fixait sa baguette, essayant de la faire céder à sa volonté, mais le tremble résistait et tentait même d'asservir à son tour le sorcier.

Le duel dura une courte minute et puis l'air se fit de nouveau frais, chacun s'étant tester, ils s'acceptaient, se respectaient et nul doute que leur duo traverseraient les années.

Peu de temps après, son achat réglé, le jeune homme sortait de la boutique, les yeux pétillants quoique toujours voilés par les codes de la noblesse.

Garrick me tendit vers la plume posée sur le comptoir de vente et j'indiquais à celle-ci ce qu'il fallait noter et où il fallait le faire.

« Blaise Zabini, Tremble, Ventricule de dragon, vingt-huit centimètre, inflexible » dans la quatrième colonne « Serpentard ».

Parce que le choixpeau ne fait que lire dans leur tête tous les éléments que peuvent nous renseigner leur baguette, Garrick et moi savons déjà où iront les Première Année.

Votre baguette est une partie de vous autant que vous êtes une partie d'elle.

Garrick est ma moitié tout comme je suis la sienne et c'est pour cela que rien ne livrera jamais autant d'informations sur vous – sorciers – et votre personnalité que votre baguette pour quiconque sait comprendre le langage de ces bois aussi nombreux que varié.

* * *

**Voila maintenant je vous dois quelques explications:**

**- Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre d'un concours de , il fallait raconter la première rencontre avec Ollivander d'un personnage.**

**- La plupart des informations sur les bois viennent du Pottermore**

**- Et enfin, non Zabini n'est pas un être exceptionnel capable de choisir sa baguette, il lui faut juste une baguette qui lui ressemble, aussi fourbe que lui, capable de lui faire croire qu'elle l'a choisi alors que c'est bien l'inverse qui se produit =)**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez =)**

_**Eleann'**_


End file.
